


good luck charm

by lovedowoon



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedowoon/pseuds/lovedowoon
Summary: jae knows it doesn’t make him look good to point out he can’t remember to wash his clothes for the life of him to his roommate. but listen.





	good luck charm

jae knows it doesn’t make him look good to point out he can’t remember to wash his clothes for the life of him to his roommate. but listen.  
  
it all started maybe a week ago, when he’d been in a rush to get to class. there was this ridiculous group project that had him on his phone all the time, and in all his talking to his group mates he’d forgotten to wash his clothes (which really wasn’t such a rare occurrence). not thinking too much of it, he’d stopped in front of you working at your desk on his way out of your shared condo, still putting some papers in his backpack— “hey, does this hoodie smell bad?”

he was expecting something like _idiot, i told you to wash your clothes_ or even _who cares?_ but instead, he found himself blinking, papers half crumpled in his bag, staring at you. you'd softly grabbed his sleeve and brought the fabric up to your nose, not quite closing your eyes, just looking down.  
it reminded him of how you checked food in the fridge when he kept it too long, or fruits to see if they were ripe, but it was so much different, and it’d be odd to compare those things to _this_ — how you looked up at him through your lashes and said—something. jae got way too caught up in how small your hand was as it clutched his sleeve, or how you smiled funnily at him when you glanced up, and the sudden slowing of the world around him as he just looked at you. he didn’t realize until later as he rushed down the stairs you’d said “how long have you been wearing this?” to which he’d replied “cool cool cool thanks bye!” and he blamed the light-headedness on the stairs.  
  
jae knows he likes you. it’s something he berates himself for, that he tries to hide, that he tries to make small and hidden in his chest. but he never denies it.  


he could’ve- _should_ have been happy with that one, small happy occurrence. somehow he felt like he was on top of the world, and when his group mates asked why he was more cheerful and focused than usual, he found himself thinking of you. for the first time that tiring week, he smiled as soon as he got home, before you even got the chance to greet him— and he wanted to be content with that.    
jae never tries to kill his feelings per-say, just stay at a distance so he won’t do anything stupid. _just don’t be obvious about it,_ his friend had told him when he asked for advice. there’s a sharp pang in his chest when he imagines you finding out about his crush, how you’d probably be weirded out and awkward.    
as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, he’ll be fine. jae is an outgoing guy, but he prides himself in the fact that he can keep his secrets and keep a safe distance from you.

  
soon enough, he finds himself doing something stupid.   
  


it's exams week. he’d stayed up all night reviewing one subject, and then remembered he had to go over another one too, and ended up barely having enough time to take a shower. you had stayed up too of course, but your schedules were different in that your exam would be an hour later than his, so you were still at your own desk when he got out the shower.

“good luck,” you say, yawning.

“bro, my brain is like..” he shuffles up to you sleepily and almost chokes at the giant reviewer sitting at your desk. “good luck to you too, yeesh.” you laugh and look up at him, sitting at your desk with your knees up, and he gets déjà vu. it may be the prospect of failing his exam, or the all-nighter getting to him, but he suddenly feels selfish— he just wants one small thing. one small good luck charm to get him through the day, then he won’t bother you again. “yo, uh,” _very smooth, jae,_ “does this sweater smell kinda dusty, like a closet? cus like..”

for a second you look at him, eyes tired, and he wonders if he messed up. maybe you’ll see right through him, maybe it’s too early for this, maybe you’ll tell him off. jae worries and fidgets with his sweater paws. _this was stupid,_ he thinks.

but maybe you’re okay with it.

unaware of his nervousness, you tug lightly at the bottom of his oversized sweater and jae subconsciously shifts closer.

it all happens so fast, but every single thought process in jaes head stills. you bring the fabric up to your nose and pull away, still holding it for a split second as you speak, then let go and sit back in your chair, chuckling. _why is their smile so.. like that?_ he thinks. his heart beats so fast he can’t think. _i think my last two brain cells just fried? combusted._ you reach for something at the end of your desk and hand it to him. your perfume: the one that made him understand why drama protagonists love the smell of their lovers’ sweater, why romance novels always describe how calming it is to hug a loved one and smell their perfume. he accepts it in a daze. _yup, definitely combusted._

somehow, after a lot of fumbling and almost spritzing you in the face, he gets out the door, blushing up to his ears. jae goes to his exams with the biggest smile on his face, smelling like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> (in his defense, at least now he has an excuse not to wash his sweater.)


End file.
